memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
James Horner
James Horner è il compositore vincitore del premio Oscar che ha musicato e . Il suo lavoro per il primo di tali film ha segnato il suo debutto quale compositore per un lungometraggio importante. Horner appare anche nella scena "Stazioni di battaglia" in Star Trek II quale comparsa senza dialogo nel ruolo di un cadetto. Nato a Los Angeles, California, Horner studiò presso la prestigiosa Royal Academy of Music a Londra, Inghilterra. Si laureò in musica presso la University of Southern California, e conseguì un master ed un dottorato presso l'UCLA. Dopo aver composto le musiche per i film degli studenti dell'American Film Institute, Horner intraprese la carriera di compositore di colonne sonore. Horner iniziò la sua carriera musicando diversi film di serie B prodotti da tra cui Battle Beyond the Stars, così come film horror di basso livello come The Hand, Wolfen, e Deadly Blessing di . Il lavoro che lo portò alla ribalta fu quello per Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, che gli diede nuove opportunità per la sua carriera. Negli anni seguenti, Horner fu ingaggiato per comporre le musiche per film per il grande pubblico. Da allora, Horner ha collaborato soprattutto con il famoso regista (fratello di Clint Howard). Nel 1987, Horner ottenne la prima di molte nomination all'Oscar nella categoria Miglior Colonna Sonora per il film campione d'incassi di fantascienza di Aliens. Ha anche condiviso una nomination nella categoria di Miglior Canzone, quello stesso anno, per aver co-scritto "Somewhere Out There", il tema del film d'animazione An American Tail. Horner avrebbe avuto una nomination per aver musicato anche Field of Dreams. Nel 1996, ricevette due nomination nella stessa categoria (Miglior Colonna Sonora per un film drammatico) per il film di Ron Howard, Apollo 13, e per quello di , Braveheart. Nel 1998, ebbe altre due nomination all'Oscar per la colonna sonora del film-evento di James Cameron, Titanic, e per la canzone del film, "My Heart Will Go On" – vincendo in entrambe le categorie. Ricevette una nomination anche per la musica del film di Ron Howard, A Beautiful Mind, ed una per quella del film di , House of Sand and Fog. Fra le tante colonne sonore composte da Horner, vi sono 48 Hrs., Something Wicked This Way Comes, Krull, Brainstorm, Cocoon, Willow, The Land Before Time, Glory, Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, The Rocketeer, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Patriot Games, The Pelican Brief, Legends of the Fall, Clear and Present Danger, Ransom, Courage Under Fire, The Mask of Zorro, Deep Impact, The Perfect Storm, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Enemy at the Gates, The Missing, Troy, Flightplan, e The New World. Nel , Horner ha avuto due nomination al nelle categorie Miglior Colonna Sonora Originale e Miglior Canzone Originale ("I See You"), entrambe per il lavoro svolto per il film di fantascienza di Avatar, interpretato - tra gli altri - da Zoe Saldana. http://www.goldenglobes.org/news/id/159 Collegamenti esterni * * de:James Horner en:James Horner es:James Horner Horner, James Horner, James Horner, James